My Best Friends a Demon
by pixievomit
Summary: Levy was alone her life, until one day she gave up her soul for the one think she always wanted... a friend. AU. GaLu. Levy-Lucy friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its pixievomit here this is my new story I hope you like it. It is gonna be some GaLu but I'm also trying to have a strong Lucy-Levy friendship in here**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **PS there are some things in here about bulling and suicide attempts so please don't read if it's too much for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail but I do own a cat her name is Persephone.**

She didn't know why she was doing this, this was stupid it was never going to work! But no matter how crazy she thought it was, Levy still aligned the candles to the corners on the pentagram. She made sure the chalk line was thick, and that everything was in order all she needed now was to draw blood and make her wish. As the knife slowly itched its way across her hand, splattering her blood across the pentagram she made her wish _'give me a friend, please'_ as the blood oozed out and the tears fell down her cheeks from the painful memories she wished harder ' _JUST ONE FRIEND PLEASE! YOU CAN HAVE MY SOUL, MY BRAIN AND MY HEART I DON'T CARE! I just need a friend…'_ Levy sniffled. This was so stupid, she should have known better, this only brought unhappy thoughts to her.

As she started bandaging up her hand the pentagrams candles went out. levy was alone in complete darkness, so confused 'what the hell… goddamn it where's the light switch? I must've left a window open'. Suddenly fire erupted from one of the candles as it wrapped around a figure, Levy knew it sure as hell wasn't human. "Who are you?" she whispered with a tint of hope that this actually worked. The fire cleared and there stood a womanly figure with a very curvaceous body as well as a tail… a red tail covered in scales. Her left hand was a hard maroon red claw, while tattoos went all up and down her body, they looked like a language but at the same time they looked as if someone just painted jagged swirls on her skin. Even though the rest of her body was clad in red scales, claws or clothing, she had pale ivory skin and long blond hair with twisted horns coming out of her head. Her pink lips hid her sharp teeth.

"Me? I'm your best friend!" She grinned. "Nice to meet you Levy McGarden! My name is Lucillia Lumen Heartifilia, but you can call me Lucy for short. As for who I am, I'm the demon you promised your soul to in exchange for friendship but don't worry I won't be faking it. I find you to be a very interesting human." Lucy cupped Levy's chin in her normal hand. "now then you ready to wreak havoc on the world Levy-chan?"

Throughout Levy's whole life she's been an outcast, she grew up in a bad neighborhood with the basic stereotypical kids and preteens. Levy had always been alone, not only because of her blue hair but because she was shy and preferred reading over playing sports or talking about boys. Levy's parents died in a car crash when she was young so she has been living off of her neighbor Mrs. Virgo's help since she was young. Throughout her childhood levy's mother always wished for her to learn and grow up to go to a great school. And Levy always did her best to keep that promise, but that caused her to be isolated from the other children a lot of the time.

Usually the kids just ignored her which was fine until she went to saber tooth middle school. To them she was weak and worthless. Constantly bullied by Minerva, Levy dealt with constant pranks, mockery, beatings and it got to the point that they would tear up her homework so she would start failing her classes. One day it became too much, she went to the public library to try to find a book with information of any plants she could eat that would kill her painlessly and quickly. Instead Levy found an old religious book called "E.N.D" that tells you how you can get anything you want at one price… your soul. To Levy it was worth it because even if it was only for a day it would be worth it to have a friend that she could spend her last day with, and it would make her last day amazing.

That's how Lucy came to play. Once she was summoned she spent the night with Levy, learning about her and who she was. Lucy explained to Levy that she would take her soul when Levy dies of old age. To make sure Levy always had a friend by her side. The next morning Lucy went to Saber tooth middle school and pulled Levy out of there and transferred her to Mermaid heel girl's academy.

2 years went by, in those 2 years Lucy and Levy bonded to the point that they were inseparable. Levy came out of her shell and whenever something went wrong Lucy was there to fix it. However, levy came to realize that even though Lucy was her friend and always will be it was also Lucy's job to protect levy and fallow any task she was given. Although the blue headed girl would never abuse that she did vow that in exchange for the protection Lucy was giving her, Levy would make she had a great time on the 'Surface World' (as Lucy called it).

Now the girls had entered the most prestigious academy there was, Fairy tail academy. It was abnormal for someone who didn't grow up in this school district to attend her, so that meant they might me outcasts. Levy didn't mind though, as long as she had Lu-chan she was happy.

As they went through that halls the petite bookworm wore small black heels, a short grey skirt with a tucked in long sleeve wool sweater that had giant nerd glasses on it with a checkered bandana. Lucy wore flats with a short light blue lace dress that showed off her shoulders, and her hair was in its usual side pony tail. The two girls walked down the hall side by side with their arms linked, only getting some stares. Lu-chan had always made sure to keep her body at the same age as Levy's so that they are the same age and no one has any suspicions on why Levy is 60 while her best friend looks 26. Before they entered high school Lucy had asked levy if she wanted her to change to an uglier form so Levy could get more attention from boys. But Levy violently shook her head, she wanted Lucy to be in the form closest to her original because that's who her guardian demon was.

The blue haired girl looked up at her friend and smiled ' _we've come so far…'_ Lu-chan looked down and smiled back. "You ready for this Levy-chan?" she asked.

"You know I am!" The girls giggled and entered their home room class. But as they entered through the door Lucy's senses gave out that a bucket of water was about to drop on them. Lucy pushed levy in front so the water wouldn't reach her and side stepped so the water only splashed her shoes. "Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to her. "Are you okay?! What happened?"

"Some idiot did a water bucket prank so I pushed you out of the so it wouldn't get you-" before she could finish explaining what happed some boy with pink hair came up to them about how they ruined the perfect prank for the student body president and how now her had to come up with something new. At this point Levy noticed people were staring at them some gawking ' _probably at Lu-Chan'_ while others were in shock that they didn't get wet and some big burly blond haired guy with a scar over his eye had an amused grin on his face along with his group and some others.

"Aww would you look at that the big boobed blond got her shoes wet." The voice came from a scary looking guy who had piercings all over his face, long black hair with tan skin with a shit eating smirk. Lucy chose to ignore his comment but I didn't. "How about you shut your trap, you eyebrow less ass!"

 _Gasp!_

' _Oh no she didn't' 'Gajeels gonna beat her ass' 'Poor girl'_

Before Levy or this Gajeel guy could do anything the teacher yelled "ALL RIGHT YOU UNGREATFUL ASSES IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND IM NOT DEALING WITH YOUR CRAP! NOW SIT DOWN AND OPEN YOUR BOOK!" the students did as they were told. ' _Ugh this gonna be a long day...'_

 **Tell me what you think. Do you like it? Should I continue? What do you think?**

 **PV out!**


	2. invited

**Hey guy's pixie here I know the first two chapters probably feel slow but I promise it will pick up! Thank you all for your fallows. I'd like to have a special thanks to Leoslady4ever! I feel really honored to have an author as amazing as her and one that I've fallowed for so long to read one of my stories!**

 **Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else!**

Surprisingly homeroom went on without an issue. Levy and Lucy learned who was who in the class, although that Gajeel guy kept staring at Levy which made Lucy want to keep a closer eye on the metal faced weirdo. While professor Macao was summarizing the book they would be reading for this semester the demonic teenager couldn't help but notice the big burly blonde with a scar over his eye would constantly look at her. Lucy scoffed. That's honestly the one thing she hated about the surface world was how many perverted beings there were.

The demon looked at her best friend, in the 2 years they had spent together Lucy had truly grown to love Levy-Chan. She wasn't like any on the 'friends' she had back in the underworld, hell those people weren't even friends they were more like people who chose not to kill you no matter how many chances you accidently gave them. Levy however, had Lucy's back and she could tell. So far levy has never once abused her power over Lucy, yes her original wish was for them to be friends but that doesn't change the fact that Lucy is under contract to keep levy happy and safe. The Blonde looked down at her schedule and smiled slightly, she hated leaving levy alone so she always made sure they would have the exact same schedule. Honestly she loved the girl (platonically) and it hurt her at times to think of taking her soul in about 60 years. Which may seem long but it isn't to her, Lucy was very happy to get out of that damned castle though no matter how short the time.

The next couple classes went by with less bucket water pranks (thankfully). The girls headed to the cafeteria with their bentos that Mrs. Virgo made them. Virgo knew the truth of Lucy and was in full support of it but also swore to Lucy if harm ever came to Levy she would send the demon into the stars. The girls were trying to find a table to sit at in the crowded cafeteria when- "Levy! And Lucy is it? Come over here and sit with us!" The girl shouting at them had red scarlet hair and was wearing a student body presidents jacket. The girls made their way over to the table and took a seat next to the girl, Lucy made sure Levy was in between them. "I heard about the prank this numbskull pulled this morning and I also offer my deepest apologizes for not being able to greet our two newest students this morning, please hit me!" The girls stared wide eyed at their student body President and she clenched her fist and honestly looked like she was about to cry.

Levy had no idea what to do ' _am I supposed to hit her? Would it be disrespectful if I don't? but doesn't that count as violence in the school if I do? I could get kicked out for that!'_ Lucy could see the questions swirling in her friends' head on how to respond so she decided to make it easier for her. "I'm sorry but we aren't going to hit you" she giggled. "My name is Lucy and my adorable friend here is Levy."

The President went on to introduce herself as Erza along with some others in the group that they hadn't met yet. After all the formality's they actually had quite a pleasant lunch with the group (besides Laxus' side comments about Lucy's boobs). The obviously hammered girl named Cana invited them to her annual back to school party she throws every year. Which was slightly odd and out of the blue. It wasn't something Levy was really used to. ' _Is this how friendly people usually are?'_

After lunch the group said their goodbyes to the girls while the girls headed to their next class, study hall, or as levy liked to call it: reading time. Neither of them had work to do and even if they did it would've been done by now. So levy decided to explore the vast library she had heard so many things about while her demon body decided to take a nap because 'school bull crap' as she put it exhausted her.

As Levy was walking through bookshelves admiring their quantity of knowledge they held. She kept hearing someone grumble. She peaked out through the books and saw the metal face guy. It was obvious he was struggling with whatever he was reading. Being a nosy girl Levy tip toed out from her hiding and over to the burly teen, as she peeked over his shoulder she noticed the problem he was stuck on. The words just slipped off of her lips "Y equals 5." Gajeel jumped and turned to her. Then looked back down at his problem, she was right.

"How did ya know that?" Levy pointed at his page and explained how he just accidently switched the plus and the minus sign. "It's a simple mistake, everyone makes them" she said.

"Thanks shrimp!" Gajeel didn't noticed that his new nickname offended levy and hurt deep down in her heart. Flashes of Minerva tugging at her hair and kicking her came to play. "I'm not that short..." she whispered. That's when Gajeel realized he fucked up.

"Hey shrimp don't be offended by it. I'm glad your short. Tall girls are intimidating, be happy about ya size, it's cute and it suits ya." He had hoped he had said the right things he wasn't exactly the best at socializing with anyone especially girls. Levy however felt confidence in her height for once she swore she looked as red as Lu-Chan was when they first met.

"I'm sorry I called you eyebrow less, gajeel. But um why did you pierce your whole face?" She was trying to conversation. He looked down and he was covering his face as best he could.

"...I didn't..." was all he said. That's when it clicked in Levy's head. She felt like such an ass. "U-um I was bullied... for my h-hair" she quipped. Gajeel just looked at her "It's a g-genetic mutation. Ya know a gene that's not supposed to be there and because of it I got blue hair. I was always bullied for it and it wasn't my choice" she spoke quietly and in rambles. They just stared at each other for a long time it felt like years, levy didn't notice how his eyes were such a beautiful crimson red. The words practically burst out of her mouth "If you want I can tutor you! I never have anything to do during study hall!"

The metal ass chuckled "Gehehe I would like that shrimp." They talked a little bit more, mostly Gajeel asking is Levy was going to Cana's party, levy honestly didn't know. She knew Lu-Chan didn't really want to go (because demons can't get drunk on mortal liquor) but she honestly wanted to know Gajeel more and his friend group seemed really interesting. Levy knew Lucy had taken an interest in them, but that didn't change the fact Lu-Chan hated mortal parties and levy never did anything without Lucy. So she said maybe then headed back to the table Lu was sitting at.

Levy sat down next to her best friend about to open her English book when Lucy spoke up. "You can go without me; I won't be mad. You should enjoy these types of parties while you can even if I can. Plus, it's just a couple hours separate what harm can that be?" The bluenette was shocked that Lucy just admitted to eavesdropping and also that she was okay with being separated. "Just summon me if anything goes wrong okay? You remember how right?" Of course she did Lucy made her practice it at least a thousand times just in case anything bad happened and they weren't together.

Lucy honestly didn't know how to react to this Gajeel guy but she knew that Levy needed mortal friends not just her. The rest of the week went fairly smooth (thank Satan). The group easily warmed up to them and vice versa yet Lucy couldn't shake this feeling that Laxus guy was giving her. Purvey mortals gave her a naturally eerie feeling so the demon decided to ignore her instincts to beat him into the ground.

As the night of the party came about, it was decided that Gajeel would pick Levy up and bring her home, much to the demon's dismay. Even though she completely disagreed with the party idea entirely that didn't change the fact she was going to support and help her friend. "Aaaaalright! And done!" Lucy added the last finishing touches to levy's outfit. Her petite friend wore ripped jean shores with a shoulder less long sleeve white top and her usual bandana.

Metal faces loud ass motor cycle was heard coming down the street so the bluenett decided to head down to meet him, her friend watched through the window as they drove off. Hoping that when they left her nerves would calm but instead flashes of memory appeared.

 _Walking down the street of the under realm no one dared to look the Heartifilias in the eye, the head family struck fears in all hearts. If they chose to they could rip off the heads of everyone there in a heartbeat. Little baby demon Lucy didn't understand yet why no one ever looked her way, kids and adults alike. An incident had apparently happened with one of the shops her father usually visited, so the family went to investigate the matter._

 _While the grown demons were discussing the issues that occurred, the demon child was staring out the window practically dying of boredom. Till a little boy caught her eye and swayed her to come into the street to play a little bit. It was the most fun Lucy has ever had. After that they though she finally understood why no one ever looked her in the eyes, when her father had discovered her interacting with another child he took it as a threat and pounded the demon boy's head into the ground. The girl felt Mortified. She kept to herself after that and kept up the heartifilia image so no one would get hurt._

The loneliness she felt then and continued to feel after that day is one of the soul reason she accepted the contract with levy. Even though they never met before that night they had a connection and an understanding. They knew what it was like to be lonely.

The feeling in her gut hadn't gone away and Lucy knew she had made the wrong decision letting levy go to that party.

 **Alright guys here's chapter two tell me what you think I hope you enjoyed it!  
PV out!**


	3. Some party

**Hey guys sorry for the weird updating, I haven't figured out a good day yet but I promise to update at least once a week until I find a day that works with my schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Neon lights were flashing at every corner of the rooms, the bookworm had only ever heard about parties but she never been to one, and she never expected it to be like this. Red solo cups were scattered on the floor, the furniture was torn and trashed she was kind of terrified to shine a black light on the ugly striped orange couch. The walls were falling apart at the seams while at the same time being covered in different graffiti tags. Levy knew the party was at an abandon house, part of her for some reason thought if they constantly use this place to party they would at least keep it clean.

Gajeel had promised to stay with her the whole time, and thank satan he kept that promise. He helped introduce her and become more friends with the people in the group. She giggled at the memory of Gajeel trying to introduce her to Natsu and Grey.

 _Levy had been trying not to blush when Gajeel threw his arm around her shoulder as he guided her through the crowed, so far she had a delightful conversation with a green haired girl named Bisca about the history of snipers, she enjoyed meeting Mira and her little sister Lisanna although part of Mira's eyes reminded her of that look Lucy gets when she's pissed. "Oi pyro! Come meet the shrimp." The short girl scolded at her new nick name. "What did you call me metal face?!" For some odd reason Natsu pulled out a bottle of hot sauce like it was a weapon._

 _"You heard him you hot sauce freak!" out of nowhere a shirtless boy who she pretty sure was called Grey smacked Natsu in the head with… an ice pack? "YOU WANNA FIGHT ICE PRINCESS?!" After that a full on brawl broke out between the boys. She noticed gajeel was pulled into it as well. She giggled and decided to use that time to find a bathroom._

The bluenett had been wondering around the house trying to find someone she recognized. Then as she was about to walk into another room she heard what sounded like Gajeel's voice, he sounded angry. "She shouldn't have to do that stupid initiation that you make every needy slut that wants to hang out with us do!" It had almost sounded like Gajeel was growling. The voice he was talking to sent shivers down her spine.

"Its tradition metal head and you know that, if you love that blue haired girl so much make her sexy blonde friend give me the lap dance instead. I would like that a lot more than your short flat chested shrimp." Laxus. His father is the head of the school board and his grandfather is her principle. Everyone practically bowed to him, _just like they did to Minerva,_ Levy shook her head. She wasn't going to go through that high school monarchy ever again, she had Lucy and that was all she needed.

She walked to the bathroom as fast as she could, trying to prevent herself from breaking into a full on sprint. The bookworm locked the door behind her and pulled out her pocket knife. Tears pricked from the corners of her eyes as she slid the cool metal across her fingers. She started writing _Lucillia Lumen Heartifilia_ on the mirror while chanting the spell Lu-Chan had made her memorize. This was the slower was to command her friend by her side. Levy would only use the other one in dire emergency's because that spell would take away Lucy's free will. She could never do that to her friend.

The girl had almost finished the calling spell when- "OI SHRIMP ARE YOU IN HERE?!" a faint _eep!_ Could be heard through the door and the little sound got a _gihihi_ in response. Levy quickly washed away the spell and opened the door. "Hey shrimp let's get out of here, it's almost time for you to go home anyways plus Scar-face is being an ass and I don't want him causing you any trouble." Although he was blushing and scratching his head, his crimson eyes were shadowed with sorrow.

Passion filled her heart, Gajeel had defended her and was trying to protect her. Levy had to return the favor. The bluenett marched right past Gajeel strait to where she remembers Laxus sitting on his couch 'throne'. Gajeel was trailing behind her trying to convince her to turn back and go home. As she stomped through the doors she had caught everyone's attention. Literally everyone's the whole group had crowded into this one room. "So I heard I have to give you a lap dance to be able to hang out with you." Levy crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed. Laxus nodded in agreement and told her that was the rules, everyone surrounding them tried to avoid their gaze. "Well you can take your stupid rule and shove it up your ass!" jaws dropped and gasps had filled the room "I don't care who your family is, you don't scare me, and honestly I don't want to be friends with some one that wants to force me to do something completely inappropriate in order to earn their friendship. I'm better off alone."

Silence filled the crowded room as they stared at Laxus waiting to see what he would so to the poor girl. Then suddenly a booming laughter filled the room. "You got sass kid, I like it. not many people are willing to stand up to me and be honest like that. I respect that. And I would love it if you're still willing to be our Nakama." The short girl nodded, happiness filling her face. "Though if your friend ever wants to give me a lap dance I will gladly accept" Levy scoffed _'Good luck with that'_

Panic rushed through Lucy, she had felt her friend start to summon her but then it stopped. The spell didn't go through, _'Was she attacked?! Did someone walk in as she was casting it? Why didn't she finish it'._ The blonde grabbed their first aid kit and started rushing down the street. No one could see her move, she was too fast for them. As she approached the address Levy had given her, she paused, magic was flowing out of her. She needed to stop and breath because if everything was fine then she would've caused a big scene for nothing. She slowly walked through the disgusting house ' _ugh mortals'_ she headed towards the sound of people yelling. She peeked open the door and the sight that she saw was a bunch of drunken idiots and her best friend holding her nose as blood gushed out of her nostrils.

After her conversation with Laxus, Levy felt more at ease. Gajeel was going on about how his shrimp is the fiercest of all the girls. The color of red her cheeks turned nearly put Erzas hair to shame when he said 'his shrimp'. But Natsu started challenging him saying Lisanna was the fiercest, then all the boys jumped in trying to defend why their girl is better. And out of nowhere a fist connected with Levy's face. She had stumbled back and fell on the floor holding her nose as the blood slipped through her fingers. Before anyone could react there was a loud and angry "What the fuck" that had echoed the room. Levy's eyes widened because that voice belonged to none other than her best friend.

A very pissed Lucy marched passed her friend and straight towards Gajeel. "What. The. Fuck. Happened." Her demon friend grabbed Gajeel's forearm and squeezed, a pained look covered Gajeel's face and he fell to his knees trying to somehow find a way to relieve the pain. He explained what had happened as quickly as he could, trying to keep the words from stumbling over each other. Satisfied with his answer, Lucy said our goodbyes and took me home to treat to my nose. Her had lightly hovered the bruised area to slowly heal the area. To say the blonde was furious would be an understatement. He was supposed to have her home an hour ago and no harm was to come to her! What part of that didn't he get?! Lucy didn't even try to hide how upset she was, and honestly seeing how much her friend cared made Levy's heart swell. She didn't know what would happen if she lost Lu-Chan.

The bluenett looked at her friend "Lu-Chan you're never going to die right? I'm never going to lose you?" The question honestly kind of startled Lucy. The demon sighed. "There's only way to kill a demon but I don't know what that way is. Though there is a very rare chance it will happen to me." The look Levy was giving her was urging her to continue. "There once was a family, it wasn't low in the ranks due to the fact that it knew how to kill a demon. Before that family had figured out there was an actual way to end us we all thought that we were immortal. Clan quarrels are common in my realm. And when they happen they can be devastating even though none of us can die. One day a member of the Cheney household was under attack, a group was trying to steal his souls from him, and it was working. Until a member of the Eucliffe house came and killed three of the attackers without hesitation. That was thousands of years ago and now the Cheney's and Eucliffe's have a strong bond, their heirs are always raised together as brothers. And now both family's know how to end my people's lives. That is honestly the only way I could die. But it's highly unlikely, they may know how to kill me but they're not strong enough to face me." That answer seemed to satisfy Levy and together the girls drifted off to sleep.

 _In the hometown of Saber-tooth_

"L-lector… Fro is scared." A small little girl in a frog hoodie was trying to muffle her sniffles. Her companion nodded. "I know Frosch but don't worry Sting and Rouge are our friends even though they're fallowing Minerva-samas orders, they will always be our family and they will always be loyal to us. They're just doing their job in protecting us from her by making her happy." As the little boy had finished speaking the door to their apartment opened. Two boys covered in blood with horns on their heads had entered. The slits in their eyes had thinned, the blonde boy grinned.

"We're home."

 **Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **PV out**


	4. Highschool life

**Sorry this took so long, it was actually almost done a couple days ago but my laptop had a problem and had to get fixed. But here you go! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The bluenett's eyes narrowed at her blonde friend. "You should do it; it could be fun! And I can tell it's something you actually are interested in!" Lucy giggled at her friend as her arms flew around at her attempt to convince the blonde.

Lucy sighed "Levy there's nothing you can do to convince me to join the cheerleading team, there's no reason for me to join, it doesn't serve any purpose in making you happy or protecting you." The blonde continued to search for her science note book in Levy's locker (which was stuffed to the brim with books if she may add). The short girl sighed dramatically and leaned up against the locker walls, pouting.

Levy stared at the floor in defeat until an idea popped into her head, a mischievous grin crawled onto her face. "Lu-Chan! You need to keep your mortal body fit so you can protect me though! And what better way to keep up your stamina and flexibility then joining the cheerleading team! It would also be so great to watch because I know how much you love doing flips and you'll be really happy which in turn will make me happy!" The demon just stared at her friend as she tried catching her breath after that big long reason why she should join. The girl smiled while staring at her friend, she always found loophole to the rules, and she always made sure Lucy was having fun in the mortal world, one way for another.

The blonde sighed and smiled "Okay you win Levy-Chan, I'll tryout for the cheerleading team." The small girl squealed in excitement, then started rambling on about how amazing her best friend would be. The girl probably would've continued to ramble on if Lucy hadn't brought up the fact Levy had a study session with Gajeel in five minutes. Levy squeaked because she had forgotten completely and went through her locker very quickly and grabbed the materials she needed and handed Lucy her science notebook.

The girls waved goodbye as levy scurried off to the library, but Lucy couldn't help but wonder ' _how the hell can she find anything in this locker'._

(the Library)

The small girl stood next to the table trying to catch her breath, she looked up at the metal faced boy. "I'm so sorry (huff) I'm late (huff) Gajeel" the giant boy stared at his petit tutor. _'This is one odd girl'._ The next half hour went off with levy explaining how to change log form into exponential form and vice versa. But Gajeel even though he tried to focus, he couldn't help but notice the way shrimp's hair weaves, or how her eyes light up when she explains the solution of a problem. She may be small but that doesn't change she's everything and a bag of chips.

Levy had noticed Gajeel had started losing focus half way through her lesson, so she closed a book in front of his face. "Gajeel! Come back to earth! What are you thinking about? And how Is it more important than your math grade?" The girl pouted, she had made this lesion especially for Gajeel, and now he wasn't even paying attention.

Gajeel blinked, and awakened from his trance, levy seems quite upset that he was spacing out. What should he say? Honestly there was only one thing he wanted to say. "Go on a date with me." The bluenett couldn't think or breath or even function so all she could do was say…

"EHHHH?!"

(after their tutoring session)

Her heart was pounding, her breathing was labored and her mind was as mixed up as a piled of spaghetti. ' _He asked me out…. Gajeel actually asked me out! And I said yes…'_ The petite girl had been stumbling down the hall so much she hadn't realized she'd run into someone. "HEY WATCH WHERE- oh hey levy." Evergreen stared down at the small girl as she fanned herself. The bruenett noticed something to be wrong with the small girl "Are you okay? Did something happen? You're all red, here fan yourself." Levy did as the older girl told her and began to explain her predicament and how she's never been on an actual date before. By the time the girl finished her story evergreens eyes were shining like someone had just given her a puppy.

Next thing levy knows she's being dragged down the hall and into the girl's locker room where all of the girls are, saying they 'entered' would be the gentle term it's more like they exploded in. Everyone stopped and stared. "What is the meaning of this Ever?" There stood Erza tall, proud and terrifying. In a babbling high pitched mess Ever went into great detail (and exaggerated detail) about how levy was asked to go on a date with Gajeel.

Next thing levy knew she was being bombarded by questions and ideas from all the girls. Mira wanted to know the details while Cana asked what type of underwear she planned on wearing. Erza turned as read as her hair because of that one. Juvia was yelling at the top of her lungs about how she no longer has another love rival. ' _Dear Satan, these girls are almost as crazy as Lu-Chan'_

(at the gym)

Lucy stood in front of Cana and Mira, they were staring at her intently. From what levy had said they were very picky when it came to choosing girls for the cheer squad. Lucy took a deep breath; she was about to nock their socks off. She started out doing the basic routine they give you to practice, but then she started adding side hurdles, and spread eagles while reciting the cheer perfectly.

Lucy did a back and front handspring going into a back flip. Her feet gliding on the ground so graceful yet stable. Jumping into a pike and the frontward hurdle, then at the ending of the beat she slipped into the splits. Looking over at everyone she could see the shock on their faces. Except for levy who was grinning. The look she was giving Lucy was one full of pride.

The room was silent; no one knew what to do. Laxus slowing started clapping and soon everyone joined in and was cheering and jumping with joy. All the girls ran up to her, gushing and complementing her performance. And the few boys who were there were going on and on about how bad ass that looked. Mira stood next to Lucy and tried to tell everyone to quiet down, and when they didn't… "BE QUIET!" Everyone had stopped and most of them started cowering in fear. She turned her head to the blonde "Lucy, I am glad to announce that you are now fairy cheerleader! Come on let's get you set up in the locker room!"

While Lucy set up all her clothes and tried on her uniform, the fairy tail girls had filled up the locker room, talking about all the latest drama and something that caught Lucy's attention, was the fact they were talking about Levy's date this weekend with Gajeel. When the news hit Lucy's ear she gave her small friend a look. The bluenett gave her an _I'll tell you later look._

The girls had taken Levy away to decide what she should wear tomorrow for her date with Gajeel, Lucy couldn't help but smile as they dragged her away ' _She's come so far…'_ Lucy looked down at her hands that were still shaking from after the tryouts. Something was wrong, she shouldn't be this tired from something as simple as a tryout. Pushing the thought to the back of her head, she finished packing up her back and left the locker room.

She didn't suspect someone to be waiting for her however. "Hey blondie, nice job out there." The muscular blonde smirked at her. Lucy couldn't help but scoff, was he always like this? "You should be careful who you complement, I don't need any of your crazy ass fan girls coming after me." As she walked past his spot in the hall Laxus decided to fallow her.

The male blond chuckled "You have a sassy mouth blondie. You should be careful it might get you in trouble one day." Lucy arched an eyebrow at the man. What was he getting at, she honestly couldn't read him. For some reason it was intriguing, "what do you want Laxus?" his eyes roamed over her for a second and he stopped, Lucy turned to look at him.

As their eyes met he spoke. "I want to get to know you. You're not normal I can tell that much, there is something different about you and your friend. And I plan on finding out what" when she didn't speak he decided to continue. "You care for her, a lot. I can tell she's had a rough past; I think you saved her from whatever hole she was in. You're her guardian angel."

Lucy snorted at his choice of words "yeah something like that." The two blonds continued down the hall to meet up with their friends.

(Elsewhere)

"You two are monsters! Why the hell are you even doing this?!" Bacchus yells. The blonde boy only chuckles as Bacchus tries to crawl back. When he tries moving every inch of his body screams in pain, as he looks around he sees his teammates laying on the ground. It's too dark out to see if they're breathing. _'Why is this happening? Who the hell are these gu-'_ The last thing Bacchus felt was his head colliding with the ground.

The blonde was pissed. Scratch that he was livid. He's a demon for fucks sakes and he's taking orders from some winy mortal bitch. ' _Why am I doing this again?'_ an image of lector flashed through his head. ' _Oh yeah, for him. To keep him safe.'_

 **And there you guys go! Tell me what you think.**

 **PV out!**


	5. Sakura festival

Lucy stared as her friend was rummaging through magazines and pouting. It had been like this for the past week. Levy wanted to get Gajeel a gift for their date because he was taking her to the best festival around, the Sakura tree festival. The metal faced boy had also hinted at the fact he had a surprise for her which in the end just made levy more nervous. The blonde sighed, she knew her friend would never find a gift that satisfied her. Lucy stood up and strode to her bedroom, she rummaged through an old drawer and pulled out exactly what she was looking for.

She entered the living room of their apartment with Gajeel's future gift in hand. "Levy-chan, I think I found the perfect gift to give to Gajeel." The small girl perked up from behind her magazine and focused her eyes on her blonde friend. Lucy opened her hand to show her friend the rose quartz she was holding. Levy just blinked, obliviously waiting for her friend to explain why it's the perfect gift. The blonde sighed again, "we can enchant this crystal, turn it into a necklace, so when Gajeel wears it he's always protected from anything that's not a part of this realm. For example, if he pisses me off and I hit him, I won't accidently commit man slaughter. There's more realms then just mine and yours Levy-Chan."

The bluenetts eyes widened and enthusiastically nodded her head, Levy started carving the shapes she was told to carve while Lucy made the oil to dip the crystal in. Levy finished connecting the chain to the crystal, and brought it over to Lu-Chan. The blonf took the crystal in her hands as she rubbed the oil over it carfully, then began chanting _"boni suci, quique delectamenti merendas"_ over and over again. Once it was done levy excitedly put the necklace in a box rapped in a silk grey bow. The girls continued the next hour getting levy ready for her date.

Gajeel had picked her up about eleven that morning, he had come to the door with white lily's in hand and a blush resting on his cheeks. The short girl giggled and hopped on the back of the man's motorcycle. She wore a short light blue summer dress that hung at her shoulders, the small girls clutched onto Gajeel tightly as they road through town on the back of his bike.

They pulled up to a small café near the festival grounds, as levy took off her helmet her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Gajeel had brought them to the new book café that had just opened up, you can buy your favorite drink while cozying up to read a book. The girls wanted to come here when it opened but it was so expensive that they had to start saving money to come. The bluenett tried to tell Gajeel it was too expensive and they could go somewhere else instead but the boy just gruffed and tossed the small girl over his shoulder as he entered the café.

He plopped the small girl in a large purple bean bag that was surrounded by dozens of books. As she begun fan girling, the gruff boy excused himself to get them coffees. Levy was blushing like crazy as she begun engrossing herself to a random book laying near her. The girl began subconsciously sipping the coffee placed right next to her on the small table. A smile covered levy's face as she finally closed the book, a sigh escaping her lips, the ending had captivated her heart. It took her a second for her to realize she wasn't at home, but at the café still ' _on a date with gajeel!'_ the bluenett turned her head, and as she did an 'eep!' had escaped her lips. The boy was staring at her with this soft look on his face, "H-how long have I been reading?" she stammered. Gajeel looked at his watch and smirked, "About an hour and thirty minutes now, you looked so happy though I didn't want to stop you." Levys blush reddened as he leaned closer to her face, she felt his warm breath on her lips as they came closer to hers…

"GIFT!" She shoved the nicely wrapped box in his face with both arms, Gajeel blinked ' _well that didn't go as planned'._ He took the box from her hands and slowly began to unwrap the gift, he was trying not to act like the salamander and rip off the delicate wrapping in one go. He lifted the lid off the box to see a pink crystal, it had weird symbols on it and it looked as if someone covered it in glossy clear paint. Part f his heart swelled though because he knew shrimp had made it just for him. "It's a protective gem, its suppose to keep you safe at all times" she whispered, she tried to see what he was feeling but she couldn't read his face at all.

Gajeel slipped the chain over his neck, "I'll never take it off." The girl's eyes widened, for once her heart filled with love for someone other than Lu-chan. That was when she realized there was more than one person she wanted by her side for the rest of her life. The couple held hands as they walked down the streets of the cherry blossom festival, it was told in ancient times that this festival was held to watch the old cherry blossom trees pedals turn into rainbow flowers. They went around and played games to win giant blue cats, payed too much money to eat some sweet dumplings as they walked hand in hand through the festival.

She had been watching them for an hour now, and she honestly couldn't see why levy was so happy, he wasn't killing anyone for her, ' _he just won her a stupid stuffed animal'_. And what the hell was her friend eating. The blonde demon sighed, she would never understand mortals for as long as she lived (and that would be eternity). It wasn't until a certain big burly blonde male tapped her shoulder that she snapped out of her train of thought ' _what the hell? Why didn't I sense him coming near me, something is wrong...'_ that thought was pushed to the back of her mind when a question slipped past the male's lips. "What are you doing?" The demon cursed herself for getting caught, "I was just making sure Gajeel didn't fuck up or hurt levy is all. Although I don't understand why something so stupid like a stuffed animal would make her so happy." Laxus just stared at her for a second, and grabbed her hand as he started dragging her. "What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, Laxus paused and brought his face close to hers. "I have no clue where the hell you're from but it sounds like a horrible place if you don't know how to have fun at a festival, so I'm going to teach you our ways." She couldn't help but stare at the boy as he dragged her off.

The night drew near as lanterns lit up the sky, Gajeel and Levy sat on a bench near the outskirts of the festival staring up at the lanterns. Levy snuck a peak at the man that sat beside her holding her hand in his own. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew one thing. She needed him. The small girl stood up suddenly and tuned to Gajeel, "Levy are you okay? Is something wrong?" The gruff boy stood up and started moving his hand to check for a fever. It happened in seconds, Levy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. It took him a second to realize what happened but once he did, his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips started moving against hers.

And in that moment…. Everyone fell out of the trees and bushes. Erza had a fake mustache on with some glasses along with most of the girls, as for the boys they were wearing camo and tree hats. Lucy and Laxus passed the very interesting sight of their friends watching two of their friends make out in the middle of the festival, the blonde girl sighed ' _Mortals'._

(else wear in the night)

Hibiki couldn't breathe without feeling a sharp pain in his chest. His friends laid on the ground as well holding their broken limbs, he didn't understand why this was happening. They had heard about the attacks on the other school's football teams and honor students, but no one believes there were only two assailants. Well until now, this boy was a monster. The boy's black hair covered half his face, for a split second it looked like his eyes glowed red. He had appeared out of the shadows of the ally, _'he truly is a monster',_ was the last thought that went through Hibikis head.

The boy sighed, this was a waste of time. He looked down to the list Minerva had given him of people who she wanted broken. Rogue's eyes scrolled down the list as he said to himself, "next is Fairy Tail."


End file.
